This invention relates to through-vane type rotary compressors, and more particularly it is concerned with a through-vane type rotary compressor having a cylinder chamber of improved shape.
Rotary compressors used for compressing a refrigerant for an air conditioning system for motor vehicles, for example, usually have a cylinder chamber which is of a cylindrical shape and provided with a fluid inlet port and a fluid outlet port opening therein. The cylinder chamber has mounted therein a cylindrical rotor disposed eccentrically with respect to the cylinder chamber and driven by a drive force for rotation, and a slider slidably extending through the center of rotation of the rotor and having opposite ends maintained in sliding contact with the wall of the cylinder chamber at all times. With this construction, the rotary compressor of the prior art has had disadvantages in that difficulties are experienced in providing a good seal between the inlet port and the outlet port and that uneven wear is caused on the opposite ends of the slider.